Follow-up evaluation of treatment with socially aggressive children is coupled with the development of innovative behavior modification treatment programs for children who steal. Theft behavior, a low rate covert form of deviancy, requires altered therapeutic procedures from those successfully employed with aggressive children. The project encompasses both basic and applied research on clinical procedures, evaluation methodology, naturalistic observation techniques, and the design of a theory of aggression in children. The focus is on the family unit as the prime social force underlying much of the deviancy dealt with in the clinical components of the program. Recent emphasis is placed on the dissemination of the procedures and techniques developed in the clinical/laboratory setting to workers in social agencies whose professional concerns are with children similar to those studied in the supported project. The conduct of workshops, symposia, training sessions, etc. is designed to distribute necessary information and methods such that the newly developed procedures can have a substantial impact on the mental health problems confronting workers in community mental health clinics, family service agencies, social welfare offices, and other outpatient service facilities.